Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden
|genre = Action RPG|modes = Single-player|platforms = Nintendo Famicom}} Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (ファミコンジャンプ 英雄列伝) is a 1989 role-playing video game for the FamiCom published by Bandai. About The game commemorates the 20th anniversary of Shueisha's manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump.Set in a world that brings together many of the long-running titles that had appeared in the magazine, both of the past and present at the time of its release. The game consists of a main character wandering and encountering the many Jump heroes as they try to save the world from an alliance of many of the most powerful and evil of the Jump villains. The 16 Heroes One of the main objects of the game is to gather a selection of 16 notable Jump hero characters in order to use them to fight against the enemies in this world. The Jump characters that can be collected are: *'Kinnikuman' (Kinnikuman) *'Kenshirō' (Fist of the North Star) *'Son Gokū' (Dragon Ball) *'Arale Norimaki' (Dr. Slump) *'Pegasus Seiya' (Saint Seiya) *'Joseph Joestar' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *'Ryo Saeba' (City Hunter) *'Momotarō Tsurugi' (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *'Tsubasa Ōzora' (Captain Tsubasa) *'Jōji Kanno' (Doberman Deka) *'Nukesaku Aida' (Tsuide ni Tonchinkan) *'Mankichi Tokawa' (Otoko Ippiki Gaki Daishō) *'Reiki Kikoku' (God Sider) *'Isamu' (Kōya no Shōnen Isamu) *'Tarō Yamashita' (Kenritsu Umisora Kōkō Yakyūbuin Yamashita Tarō-kun) *'Kyūichi Uno' (Astro Kyūdan) Of particular note: Son Gokū and Momotarō Tsurugi are the only characters who return in Famicom Jump II. But of the series with hero characters, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure also has a playable hero in the sequel, with Joseph succeeded by Jotaro Kujo. One NPC character in this game, Ryotsu Kankichi from KochiKame, becomes playable as well in the sequel. The Bosses Area 1 *Buffaloman, Neptuneman (Kinnikuman) *Hyoh, Kaioh (Fist of the North Star) Area 2 *Taopaipai, Commander Red (Dragon Ball) *Caramelman, Obotchaman (Dr. Slump) Area 3 *Raiden, Hien, Gekkō, Omito Date (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Camus, Shura, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Saga (Saint Seiya) *Zeus (Ring ni Kakero) *Rimel (Wingman) *Marin Urashima (The Momotaroh) Area 4 *Halphas, Pazuzu, Lilith (God Sider) *'Santana' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Area 4 *'Piccolo Daimaō' (Dragon Ball) Final Battle *Jaki Daigōin (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Dr. Mashirito (Dr. Slump) *Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Kinnikuman) *Kyūshirō Tōge (Astro Kyūdan) *Gino Hernandez (Captain Tsubasa) *Lyell (Wingman) *Count Lacenaire (God Sider) *Higegojira (Harenchi Gakuen) *Esidisi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Akakabuto (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) *Gemini Saga (Saint Seiya) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Other Characters Present Characters *Fortuneteller Baba, Yamcha, Upa, Bulma, Karin, Kami, Krillin, Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) *Lin, Akashachi (Fist of the North Star) *Saeko Nogami, Kaori Makimura (City Hunter) *Dragon Shiryu, Andromeda Shun, Saori Kido (Saint Seiya) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Erina Joestar, R.E.O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ruriko Kikoku, Dainichirin Gyōjin (Godsider) *Momotaroh (The Momotaroh) Past Characters *Madoka Ayukawa, Hikaru Hiyama (Kimagure Orange Road) *Mr. Sunami (Toilet Hakase) *Senbei Norimaki, Midori Norimaki, Turbo Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Hitomi Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Kenichi Kokuhō, Yukie Kokuhō (Moeru! Onīsan) *Ryūji Takane, Kiku Takane (Ring ni Kakero) *Jūbei Mitsuko Yagyū (Harenchi Gakuen) *Kenta Hirono, Aoi Yume, Miku Ogawa (Wingman) *Rei Ichidō, Yui Kawa (High School! Kimengumi) *Ranko Kotobuki (Shape Up Ran) *Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo) *Ajihei Shiomi (Hōchōnin Ajihei) *Yūya Fubuki, Sakon Hayase (The Circuit Wolf) *Jun Kazami (Yoroshiku Mechadoc) *Taiyō Nagai, Yumi Kawamura (Kick Off) *Jōtarō Nanjō (Chichi no Tamashii) Represented Series * Astro Kyūdan * Captain Tsubasa * Cat's Eye * City Hunter * Chichi no Tamashii * The Circuit Wolf * Doberman Deka * Dr. Slump * Dragon Ball * Fist of the North Star * Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin * Godsider * Harenchi Gakuen * High School! Kimengumi * Hōchōnin Ajihei * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Kenritsu Umisora Kōkō Yakyūbuin Yamashita Tarō-kun * Kick Off * Kimagure Orange Road * Kinnikuman * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo * Kōya no Shonen Isamu * Moeru! Onīsan * Otoko Ippiki Gakidaishō * Ring ni Kakero * Saint Seiya * Sakigake!! Otokojuku * Shape Up Ran * The Momotaroh * Toilet Hakase * Tsuide ni Tonchinkan * Wingman * Yoroshiku Mechadoc See Also *Jump Ultimate Stars References ja:ファミコンジャンプ Category:Video games